It Wasn't By Chance
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Austin was determined to meet Ally and he used making a video as a kind of a cover for it. He had noticed her before and thought she was beautiful and interesting. He hoped it would at least make him friends with her, even though he knew he wanted more. Disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally in any way, no copyright infringement intended Takes place just before Rockers and Wriers


I had a plan, only no one else knew about it. Not even my best friend Dez. He only knew half of it. I wasn't going to tell anyone the other half in case it didn't work out the way I thought it would. You have to understand there is a girl involved and if I Austin Moon couldn't make this happen then I was going to keep it a secret forever.

Dez knew that I wanted to go into the music store called Sonic Boom, it'd been my favorite for about two years now, since it opened. The first reason was because we were going to see if the store would lend us some instruments to make a music video. I love to sing and play music and my dream is to be onstage in front of thousands of people, but my dad says there is a bazillion to one shot that I'd make it. It's not that he doesn't like music or that he's not proud of my talents, he is. He is just a bit cynical when it comes the whole thing. I wanted to prove him wrong. I figured if I could get a video on the internet it would probably go viral. I'm really not trying to sound like I'm bragging or being conceited. I'm not, but I know I'm good at music and I love it with all my heart. The video might go viral too because apparently I'm cute. At least that's what girls tell me all the time. I can dance too so this should be easy.

The second reason why I picked Sonic Boom was the part of the plan no one knew it was for her. Ally, she worked there. Her father owned the store and she worked there after school and on weekends. Ally was really pretty and she seemed so nice. I knew who she was from school. We had attended different elementary and middle schools but they both fed into the the same High School, Marino High. I had seen at the store in eighth grade, she wore glasses then. Since she switched to contacts and you could see her beautiful doe eyes clearly. At schools he was very shy, quiet and reserved but at the store she was able to help customers with ease. I think it's because she was comfortable there. Ally and I had never had any classes together but Dez did, he said she's super brainy and smart. He also had a class with Ally's best friend Trish who according to Dez is loud and rude. I wanted to know Ally better, she seemed to be a bit mysterious to me. I wanted to become her friend and maybe later on her boyfriend. she's just so perfect. I didn't even care that she had a geek label at school and I was one of the popular kids, none of that made a difference to me.

"You ready?" Dez asked me. "You've been staring at Sonic Boom for ten minutes. I don't think you can just will the instruments out here with your eyes." He laughed at his own joke and I rolled my eyes. I had to time this right. With all the times I had been in the store, I never had the pleasure of Ally being the employee I dealt with. I was got her father, so I needed to wait until he went on break so I could guarantee to get her. I watched for a few more minutes and saw her father leave. I grabbed Dez and pulled him along. We walked inside and I sat down on the drums, knowing very well that it was against the store rules to play them. I mean there was sign right there, I knew it would get her attention. Ally was a stickler for rules.

Dez took out his camera and started recording. I didn't have drum sticks on me and the store didn't keep any near the drums, they were smart. So I grabbed Dez's corn dogs. "Hey." He yelled. I just smiled and starting playing he began to record it. After a few seconds Ally came over and whistled in my ear. It was like the sweetest song I'd ever heard. I stopped and turned to her, I nearly died she was even prettier up close.

"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums sign'?" Ally asked, I liked her voice I think I could get used to listening to it everyday.

"It's okay, I'm a really good drummer." I replied grinning hoping she'd see the sparkle in my eye that I got every time I was around music in any way. She didn't seem to notice.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said and are those corn dogs?"

**A/N Just a short sweet opening to the first episode, Rockers and Writers, I really do think Austin planned on meeting Ally this way I don't think he meant to steal her song (like in the show) I just think he liked her from the start. Especially the montage scene where they write Break Down the Walls, it was like in your face cuteness. And no I don't think Ally liked Austin at first, she seemed to really find him annoying at the start. I had a couple more one shot requests that I will get to over the next few days. Don't worry Jewel your's will come on your birthday, see I didn't forget. I am still taking requests but I want to keep my stories down to One-shots and no more then like five chapters. my first two stories were very long and took a lot of time. So keep it simple for me. Thanks, I love you all. I know the beginning of this one shot seems a little disconnected but I was trying to capture how the teenage boy actually thinks, they are a mess up there.**


End file.
